


Vixen Andrew and the Legion of Vengeful Cheerleaders

by Haven247



Series: AFTG HCs and Snippets [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All the other EAU sports teams think the Exy team are WEIRD, EAU Strixes - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fox Neil Josten, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jean's little rebellions, Knife Pompoms, Legion of Vengeful Cheerleaders, M/M, PSU Vixens - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Raven Neil Josten, Riko is scared of cheerleaders, Strix Coach - Freeform, Strix Coach is also Tetsuji's ex, The Vixens have a similar recruiting as the Foxes (Exy), USC Amazons - Freeform, Vixen Andrew, Vixen Coach - Freeform, both he and Riko are afraid, there are other sports teams at colleges aside from Exy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haven247/pseuds/Haven247
Summary: Not caring for Exy, unwilling to stand around doing nothing while being assigned as a sub goalie, and trying to figure out who Aaron is interested in-Andrew Joseph Minyard becomes a PSU Vixen. All of Exy, and the world really, is never the same.Credit and special thanks to nekojita for giving me the go ahead to post some of my HCs and Snippets, and to everyone who made such great HCs and AUs.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Seth Gordon/Allison Reynolds
Series: AFTG HCs and Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977520
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Vixen Andrew and the Legion of Vengeful Cheerleaders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekojita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekojita/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Credit and special thanks to nekojita for giving me the go ahead to post some of my HCs and Snippets, and to everyone who made such great HCs and AUs. Check out nekojita's Tumblr, you can find more HCs about Vixen Andrew and More! 
> 
> I'll probably add in some Snippets from my HCs when I have the time. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to Comment what you think or add on to the Headcanons! Comments are food for more chapters!

Vixen Andrew still shows up in Millport with Waymack and Kevin for several reasons:

  1. His promise to protect Kevin
  2. He is still a part of the Exy team (sub goalie), but everyone either forgets that fact or doesn’t realize he is
  3. The Vixens have a similar criteria in recruiting as the Foxes (not all the Vixens have been through heavy stuff, but a lot of them have) and Andrew is there to recruit a possible new freshmen Vixen. 



-Normally the Captain of the Vixens would do this but she got a cold. Meeting Neil was just a plus.

So here’s the thing if the Foxes (Exy) still refer to Vixen Andrew as ‘Monster’. That shit, will NOT fly with the PSU Vixens and their Coach. The Vixens protect their own and are essentially as said before, “a pack of feral dogs” when one of their own is threatened. The Vixens are _much_ more put together then the Foxes (Exy) and do not have their dysfunction. The Vixens bond with Andrew once they know how he works and I imagine this whole thing happening like a year before Neil shows up. Once the Vixens caught word of what the Exy team was calling Andrew- _it did not go well._

Wymack was cornered by the Vixen coach in his office, sitting in his desk chair, in the dark-to have a _conversation_ about the behavior of his team toward one of her Vixens. Things are VERY tense for like a month, until the hatchet is buried-but Seth Gordon still shudders whenever the Vixens show up at the Foxhole Court for their practice time.

By the time Neil shows up, all the Foxes (Exy) only refer to Andrew as ‘Monster’, or his groups as the ‘Monsters’ _very_ quietly and under their breath and immediately look around to make sure there isn’t a Vixen lurking in a corner watching/listening.

Vixen Andrew wears the skirt uniform, enjoys wearing it, and g-d help anyone who makes disparaging comments.

Vixen Andrew is rather fashionable, and all of his accessories are weapons. The Vixens take him shopping and introduce him to things they like to wear when not in cheer uniform.A lot of them wear these wrap around chain bracelets which can double as bludgeoning weapons, a whip, or a garrote. They have hair pins which double as stabbing implements, like a spike, and they all wear multitool hair clips in their hair at all times.

The freshmen Vixen recruited from Millport, Arizona gifts Andrew with a rather tedious to open jewelry box (deters thieves) she made in woodshop class (her family are carpenters) to hold all of his weaponized accessories. Andrew is secretly touched by the present and gets pissed off whenever someone other than him goes near it. 

The PSU Vixens’ Bake Sale is planned out like a military operation and occurs every season (Fall, Winter, Spring, and right before Summer). Because some people don’t see cheer as an actual sport, and all the money goes to the other sports teams. All the baked goods (sweet and savory options) are based on what season it is. So lots of apple, maple, and pumpkin for Fall.

All the Vixens pitch in in some way or another. If one doesn’t know how to bake or etc. they help manage the cash box, step up, organize, or make signs and banners for the Bake Sale. What doesn’t sell is either eaten by them or donated.

Andrew helps by taste testing each baked goods before they make an official decision on what will be available at the Bake Sale-and also guarding the cash box and Bake Sale tables from thieves. More than one would-be thief has been either tackled to the ground and/or threatened with a knife pompom.

Vixen Andrew and Renee are still sparring partners. Eventually, the Vixens go to her to learn how to defend themselves more and put their knife pompoms to effective use. Some of the Vixens also have a crush on Renee.

An Official Baking Club is eventually established at PSU since the Vixens have, as answered in a previous Ask, their ‘must contain chocolate’ mini potlucks before the first practice of the week and the Vixens beg Renee to become a member once they try her scones.

When Kevin and Riko went to the Juvenile Detention Facility in California to recruit Andrew for the Ravens, and were turned down, Riko was enraged by the rejection and Kevin thought it was all such a waste. Then he goes to PSU after Riko breaks his hand and finds Andrew is now a cheerleader.

Vixen Andrew is interviewed more than once about turning down The Ravens, and instead being a cheerleader. He drags Riko and the Ravens Every. Single. Time.

Vixen Andrew still goes to the Kathy Ferdinand show because to protect Kevin, and he is still a part of the Exy team as a sub goalie even if people forget about this. When Riko goes to threaten Neil he is cut off by a knife pompom being shoved in his face, and pressed against his stomach.

I am fucking dying at the sheer thought of Riko Moriyama coming to the realization he’s being threatened by, and is effectively intimidated by, a male cheerleader. It’s hilarious since for a guy like Riko, it is **humiliating.** Then he develops a fear of cheerleaders thank to Vixen Andrew and the Legion and its GREAT. 

Neil Protection Duty is a Thing amongst the Vixens. The same way Kevin Protection Duty is for them (since Andrew can’t be everywhere at once)-except the Vixens actually look forward to Protecting Neil then Protecting Kevin.

Because of Kevin Protection Duty, he is often seen with one or more Vixens around him, in cheer uniform or not. Since Kevin is often hounded by the Media, rumors sprout up about Kevin being a ‘playboy’ and awful comments about the Vixens come up. These comments die out and the Media makes an official apology a week later. No one knows the official reason why, but some of those media executives and etc. shudder everytime they see someone in a miniskirt, pigtails, cheer uniform, etc.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to Comment what you think or add on to the Headcanons! Check out nekojita's Tumblr, you can find more HCs about Vixen Andrew and More!


End file.
